


Under the Swamp

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Shrek (Movies), Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Other, this is the best idea i've ever had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: They Just Wouldn't Get Out Of His Swampan under the dome au where Shrek is the creator of the dome





	

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> i don't own these characters and do not profit from this

"WHAT ARE YEH DOIN IN MAH SWAMP" Shrek yelled at the people in front of him. But they didn't move or say anything. Shrek had a brilliant idea, one that would change the world forever....


End file.
